We have developed an interferon inducer that is an effective antiviral agent in primates. Such a drug offers promise for the development of antiviral therapy in man, as well as the possibility of having some effect in the control of cancer. We plan to test the drug in man versus a number of virus diseases and malignancies. Possible improvement of the drug will be sought.